LaTor
|skin=Pale |cyber= |era=Old Republic era |affiliation= Old Jedi Order Old Galactic Republic New Sith Empire Brotherhood of Darkness |masters= |apprentices=}} LaTor was a Human male Jedi who served the Old Jedi Order during the New Sith Wars. During the final years of the war, LaTor fell to the dark side of the Force and became Lord Kaan's advisor, who had a rank of fifth degree in the Brotherhood of Darkness. educated in the dark arts at the Sith Academy on Korriban, LaTor became a Sith Lord. When Kaan's number two, three, and four fell in battle, LaTor took their places, and would rally the troops for Kaan. LaTor was with Kaan for the creation of the thought bomb on Ruusan, but was killed and became a victim to it. Eventually, he returned to the ways of the Jedi and the light side while he was trapped for over one thousand years. Centuries later, Kyle Katarn experienced a dream of the past after he was knocked unconscious during the events on Ruusan, Katarn was impressed by his strength in the Force. He was later freed when Kyle defeated Jerec, and became one with the Force. Biography A Human male, LaTor discovered to be Force-sensitive, and was brought to be trained at the Old Jedi Order. Studying the ways the Force, LaTor would later leave the Order, and would fall to the dark side of the Force. After Kaan joined the New Sith Empire, LaTor became a Dark Lord of the Sith, and was one of the Sith that claimed the title of Dark Lord and waging endless campaigns against each other, rather than uniting to bring down the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. Lord Skere Kaan stepped in to their vanity, and named them all Dark Lords of the Sith. After Kaan became the founder of the Brotherhood of Darkness, LaTor pledged himself to his cause, along with Qordis and Kopecz, warlords of the Sith. With his charisma and power, LaTor and the Sith struck back against the Republic and the Jedi. Thousands of Sith and Jedi battled one another across the galaxy, and LaTor became the fifth ranked Sith Lord of the Brotherhood of Darkness. As long as the victories continued, LaTor and the Sith would remain united behind Lord Kaan. During the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, he was very knowledgeable in the dark arts and helped Kaan develop the thought bomb. While LaTor and the Sith masters were guarding, Army of Light attacked and battled against the Sith while Kaan waited for the Jedi and the Sith's final strike. Under Kaan's guidance, LaTor and the rest of the Sith were told that they would be strong enough to survive the thought bombs effect and it would only kill the Jedi, but it was all a lie. As the Sith confronted the Jedi inside the Deep Caves, LaTor was killed when Kaan activated the thought bomb in the battle. As the thought bomb drained his life, LaTor was trapped in the Force prison, along with all the Jedi and the Sith that were victims of the Thought Bomb's effect. LaTor thought that the bomb would only kill the Jedi, but he came to realize that Kaan deceived him and the Sith, and would never survive the final campaign. Abandoning the dark side, LaTor returned to the light side, seeking the path of redemption. Trapped by the thought bomb, he and the trapped spirits were held for over one thousand years in what became the Valley of the Jedi. During the First Galactic Civil War on 5 ABY, five years after the First Battle of Yavin, and a year after the death of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, the latter Sith who returned to the light side after saving his son, a young trained Jedi named Kyle Katarn battled against Inquisitor Jerec who was trying to absorb the power from the Valley of the Jedi. His spirit, along with the rest of the trapped spirits, would eventually be released when Kyle killed Jerec and freed the souls in the Valley of the Jedi. Appearances *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Humans Category:Jedi of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Redeemed Jedi